Conventional methods for pricing and selling vehicle insurance are generally based upon time periods (e.g., months or years), also known as terms. An applicant's data, such as age, sex, location of residence, and driving record are combined with other factors to create an actuarial class, which is then used to arrive at a price. This price is then associated with a unit of exposure. In conventional insurance, the unit of exposure is a period of time (a term). As the insurance contract is then principally defined based upon the exposure unit, conventional insurance contracts are principally defined by the term. However, such conventional insurance mixes a fixed cost with a variable usage pattern. Among other disadvantages, this approach penalizes low mileage customers.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved system and method for addressing such issues.